


Why Are You Like This?

by Shadowed_Aura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I mean it's barely there, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence in the form of kicking someone in the shins, OFC - Ava, Really this is just fluff, sort of a drabble, very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aura/pseuds/Shadowed_Aura
Summary: Ava is sick of seeing Castiel and Dean pine after one another. So she does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+Friend).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with the show, including characters, lore, etc. I just have a bit of fun.
> 
> Alrighty, guys. This is exactly what it says on the can: fluff. You probably won't need a toothbrush after this one, but you'll get healthy dose of sugar all the same. Have fun!

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t sit your ass back down this instant, I will drop kick you out the window!”

  
Dean, much to his own surprise, immediately sat down, but that didn’t stop him from glaring angrily. Ava sat across from him, arms crossed stubbornly, glaring back and frowning. A few moments of quiet and Dean broke.

  
“Really, Ava? Cas is the one who . . .”

  
“Nuh uh. Don’t give me that bullshit. Cas only stomped off because you're an insensitive douchebag.”

  
Dean flailed unattractively. “The fuck did I do?”

  
Ava leaned forward menacingly, her green eyes hard. “The fact that you don’t know is why you’re a douche.” She leaned back in her chair, eyebrows raised expectantly.

  
Dean’s mouth turned down as he stared hard at the papers in front of him. He had just been joking. What was the big deal? So Cas had an unhealthy obsession with his new coat and Dean had happily pointed it out. So what? It wasn’t his fault Cas had snapped back at him for no reason. He glanced up as Ava sighed loudly.

“What,” he groused.

“Okay, you can go find him now. It’s been two minutes. Maybe Cas can help you sort out your own head. I obviously can’t do it. I don’t speak Dean.”

“He’s your friend, too. You go find him. He probably doesn’t want to see me now anyway.” Dean slumped in his chair at that, a defeated look on his face.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna let your best friend walk off and be mad at you? Jesus . . . I’m not putting up with you right now.” She slammed her book shut and gathered her things. “I’ll find Cas, and I’ll also talk to him about what’s wrong, and then I’ll convince him that you didn’t mean to be a complete bastard. Again. Happy? Also, you’re coming with, so grab your crap, and let’s go.” She walked out of the library without Dean’s answer, but it was easy enough to hear him scrambling to keep up.

* * *

Ava found Cas sitting at the edge of the pond on campus. He was pouting, by the looks of it. Cas glanced up hurriedly, eyes shadowing when he saw who it was. “Hey, Ava.”

She flopped down next to him, leaning into his shoulder. “Yeah, sorry, dude. Not Dean. He’s too busy scratching his head in the library trying to figure out what he did wrong.” Cas snorted derisively. Ava shrugged. “Yeah, I know. He’ll never learn, so it’s up to you. What’re you going to do about it? I can’t watch this much longer. It’s painful. Like one of those lifetime movies.”

Cas visibly cringed. “So you noticed, huh?”

“Um, yeah. Kinda hard not to. You’ve been gone on him for years, by the look of it. Anytime Dean says your name you just, I dunno, light up. He makes you happy. Any idiot could see that.”

He sighed. “Unless that idiot is Dean.”

Nodding, Ava grabbed Cas’ hand, squeezing it. “Yeah, except Dean. Which makes sense actually, because you want him to know, but you also don’t, so you try hardest to hide it from him. Good job there, by the way.”

Sighing heavily, Cas leaned back into the grass. “You’re right, of course. Part of me never wants him to know. What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Oh, believe me. He does. It’s driving me insane.”

Cas looked at her curiously. “How do you know?”

Ava looked out over the pond for a moment, head tilted to the side in thought. “Well, the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is watching. You know how he tries to be macho all the time. But when he looks at you, he . . . softens, somehow. Like there’s no one he’d rather be with than you. It’s sweet. And also a little revolting seeing him so sappy. Not that I’ll ever tell him that. Anyway, I just want to see you two happy. You deserve each other.” Ava nudged Cas playfully. “In the best possible way, of course.”

Castiel’s lips twisted up in a thin smile. “I wish I could see what you do. It would be . . . nice.”

Shifting onto her knees, Ava stood and stretched languidly, her back popping audibly.

Castiel winced at the sound. “Does that not hurt?”

“Nah. I’ve just got a bad back. It likes to make eighty-year-old woman noises. No need to worry.” She grabbed up her bag from the ground beside her, throwing the strap across her shoulders. “I’ll see ya later, okay? Don’t worry about Dean. He’ll get his head on straight one of these days.”

Castiel nodded gratefully at Ava as she walked away, left shoulder dragging a bit from the weight of her bag.

As Ava passed the tree a few feet from where Cas was sitting, she kicked out at something behind it. A sharp yelp sounded from the solid contact Ava’s foot had made with the object there.

Dean came tumbling out from behind the tree, cursing. “Goddamn it, Ava! Why would you do that? Ow! Fuck!”

Ava raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Go talk to him now, Prince Charming. Before he runs away.” She motioned towards Castiel.

Looking over, Dean saw the expression on his best friend’s face. Castiel was about to bolt. And he looked a little green. His gaze went back and forth from Ava to Dean, betrayed and shocked.

“Bye, boys!” Ava waved as she walked back towards the library, giggling to herself.

Dean flipped her off, not caring that she wouldn’t see it. “Damn it, Ava . . .” He stared into the distance before cautiously glancing at Castiel, who was still motionless on the ground. “So, uh, yeah. I guess you know I heard all that, huh?”

Castiel paled and nodded minutely. He voice was rough and unsure when he spoke. “Listen, Dean. You can just ignore what you heard. Really. It doesn’t have to change anything. We’re still friends like we always have been. Please?”

Shaking his head slowly, Dean stepped forward and kneeled before Castiel. “But things have to change now, Cas. See?”

Tears sprung to Castiel’s eyes. He bit his lip, hard. “I . . . I see.”

“Cas, no, wait.” Dean put his hands on Cas’ shoulders when he tried to get up. “That’s not what I meant. I meant to say that I . . . No, wait. I wanted to tell you that . . . I’ve been meaning to say . . . Oh, fuck it.”

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips over Castiel’s, both gasping at the contact. Dean from exhilaration. Castiel in surprise.

Castiel jerked backward after a moment, eyes wide in disbelief, but Dean didn’t miss the cautious hope in his best friend’s blue eyes either. Biting the inside of his cheek and smiling, Dean leaned forward again. Before their lips met, a loud cheer sounded from behind them.

Both boys looked toward the sound, Dean rolling his eyes and Castiel laughing softly at the clapping Ava. Dean picked up a stick and threw it at her—her indignant cry of protest and threats of itching powder down his jeans ignored as he drew Castiel forward once more.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Just a quick drabble, really. I wrote it for my best friend who has been patiently waiting months for me to get around to finishing this for her. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always well loved!
> 
> ~Aura


End file.
